Sometimes its luck that takes you theresometimes
by Asasdfg asdfghjkl
Summary: its love.  EDWARD doesn't date anymore? why? AND ALICE HAS A HUGE CRUSH ON HIM.


"Ugh…I'm so tired. NO not any more .I have had enough of the _pompoms!_ And _pyramids_! Gosh ...I'm _sooo_ tired. The girls who think cheer leading is all goody–goody should try all this out! These training for the ridiculous tournaments and pep rallies exhaust me completely! Gosh now these pompoms..Stupid pompoms, are giving me a whiplash!"I gasped

I was speaking to Jessica as I was heading towards the cafeteria. I swear I could smell the yucky odor off my body! Gross.. And specially when you have to do somersaults in the air . I swear I still don't know what they are called…**sigh**  
"Yeah ... But when u have hotties like Jacob around showing off his abs right smack in your face ..swoon … girls kill to be there! And so...logically,I would do anything!"Jessica said waving a had in front of my face signaling "hot" . I rolled my eyes at her.

We reached our usual "cheerleader table" and I sat down . in the meanwhile Jessica went to get a couple of water bottles. I was all alone on the table right now . I went and pulled out a chair and slumped on the table with my head on the table (ignore the my-hair-allover-my-face part). Weird and funny how when we were toddlers and teachers used to tell us to put pur heads down we just wanted to talk and have fun and now I pray that someone should let us sleep in school! I swear I almost fall asleep in my trigonometry lectures.

Over time I had become more popular than Jesica and was in the top " hit list " of all the guys in the school. (its ridiculous that guys think girls can't listen to what they are saying ,sitting right in front of us! Jeez!) well..and I was also one of the top 5 hot girls on the school website. Sigh. I never wanted all this …

I still remember the first day of high school when I just wanted to turn into wallpaper. And I was so clumsy and _always_ falling down. People used to lierally say _"gravity attracts you!_" haha . and now that im a cheerleader its obvious that I have become less clumsy. Really,I had a l _loong _way before i found out i can actually do all this . Basically it was just that I always thought I was not athlete material. But I discovered cheerleading is my thing and I fall a lot less while im cheerleading! Weird!

And well as a normal norm all fashion (and cute-guy ) conscious girls joined the cheerleading teams as well as those who were great at aerobics. I had not joined it for any of these reasons as I was /am clearly not a part of I wanted was the attention of the infamous Cullen , Edward Anthony Cullen! To me , as to millions of other girls , he was the hottest guy in school. But he had stopped dating for some unknown reason. And he had stopped interacting with everyone.

Jacob – Jake – the star soccer player was the newest target of all the girls as he had a perfectly tanned skin , hair like in hair product comecials , body like George Clooney and a perfectly cute-cocky smile and he was super tall . and he had deep brown eyes that seemed to drown many. He not only had a soccer scholarship but also was the star football quarterback and a basket player (duh! His height) all in a word – a star athlete (oops! That's 3 words )  
He had new dates everyday (I swear!) –Jessica (Jessica! )Had gotten as close to kissing him. But he was'nt that kind of a guy . Plus, he was the target because he was a new student , not so new to be called 'new kid' any more (nobody dared to call him 'new kid' hello! Look at his size!) so he was the latest 'obsession' . He is a real nice person ..and a normal guy which equals to dating girls ,sigh,a typical guy.  
Edward did not date,but people used to take it wrongly , apart from Alice the only person he really opened up to was his sister Rosalie and her boyfriend – the brawny- Emmett .  
In the beginning , people tried to get close to him but he was in some kind of depression or something . Till date , he _HAS_ helped everyone , be it geometry , be it science or even a shitty homework. He never said 'no' .But all the time, while helping someone he barely uttered a word. That reduced his demand. but with the new students joining in what do u think? People still run behind an old toy or the shiny new one? The answer is quite obvious – the shiny (hot) new toy...

Okay! Call me a stalker ! I don't care . Edward was my blue eyed boy . I 'd noticed his favorite color was black which looked stark against his pale white skin and had gorgeous ocean blue eyes . To me , their oceanic depths were deeper that the coco depths of Jakes eyes . They were not really deep, though .

He was good friends with Jacob but he was also the ultimate soccer player (the Rolando of or school). People(guys) thought he had become arrogant because of all the attention he got and the super good a grades. He was adored by the girls , teachers , his parents . (and me) but nobody saw past the look that had been plastered on his face . deep under that he was a really kind caring person and a total gentleman.  
Edward had stopped playing soccer. Alice had told me , in the beginning it was because of some personal reason but now , I was quite sure, it was because he did not want to hurt Jacob's feelings . But (yeah you guessed it) no one ever saw that too!

Maybe it was just me who could see all that . Maybe it was because I liked him so much . Maybe because I noticed him. I saw no more maybe's .  
Alice was my bestie and was quite close to Edward. she knew almost everything about him . So , I knew most of the things too. My interest in him , to Alice, was mere curiosity to know about him. Because Alice too had a _huge crush_ on him..  
All I knew on his part of relationships was that he had a girlfriend a year ago and something had happened that nobody knew about (not even Alice) . I got this piece of information only after coaxing Alice into telling me .  
"Here take this" Alice tossed me a bottle of water to me . "Jessica told me I'd find you here ..so how is your p-p practice going on?" she added with a cute grin.

We called the whole nasty pompom practices 'p-p-practices' . seriously pompoms are millennium old things . we should have something new!

"just the same old same." I said nonchalantly, with a drawl and then sighed

"so where is Jess?" I asked

"you know ..staring at Jacob with the other girls" . she made a when-will-they-get-over-him face

"oh... any news about Edward? I haven't seen him in a week"

At this Alice suddenly looked glum "I don't know . I called him but all the time his phone was switched off"

"might be on a vacation" I suggested

"Rose said he was sick...so that means he is here!"

She was right ... but It felt weird not seeing him. His eyes.._ohh his eyes! okay, stop back the present. _

That day in the later classes I was distracted . Mr banner asked me to pass him some letter from the school and his notes . So I asked Alice to come along but she had to go somewhere so we couldn't go together . I had to go all alone. I was excited (ignore the fluttery feeling in my tummy) It was really selfish and unfair and mean of me be happy just because Alice couldn't come along. but nonetheless, i was happy. I cant deny that.

School got over and I reached home by 3 o' clock .I wore a new dress and straightened my hair a bit. Had some iced coffee and a granola , my book bag and left home by 6 pm . his house was a few lanes away from my house.  
But since he had desolated himself from the society people had stopped going to his place. I had never been there . But Charlie told me about his father often.

His father was Mr Carlisle- a higly respected man in town . He was in his mid 30's but looked younger . Edward was his step-son but nonetheless he was given all the love . They had adopted Rosalie too. They were really good looking and very kind hearted, no not giving the I'm-good-looking-so-iwon't-sare-about-you-vibe. When I was "attracted to gravity" his hospital / clinic was my second home.

I got in my VW and left . I stuck my earphones in my ears and was listening to 'today was a fairytale'. I really love Taylor swift.

I reached his place and was bewildered to see the huge house. Okay, I had heard many rumors about his place but never really believed them all.

His house was three storied and had a crème color . there was s a huge garage and beautiful arched gates (automated) .  
The watch guard let me in and I parked my VW in the front pavement. He directed me to their front door and went was a lawn with beautifully trimmed grass and flowers . I could smell lilies and freesia and roses. I hinhaled deeply once and turned toward the door to his place . it is okay . he doesn't hate you. It will all be okay all you have to do is give the npotes and the letter and ask him to get well soon. I tried to calm myself down (which was not a very successful attempt.)

As I turned to the right I noticed a silhouette in the lawn . The guy was tanding and facing away from me. Maybe he hadn't noticed. I knew perfectly who it was. Edward – he was tall. Not as tall as Jacob he was somewhere around 6'1" and I could see his tousled bronze hair even from a distance . He was flawlessly handsome. How could some one not notice him? (yes i know i sound like an obsessed girl)

I approached him silently. I had removed the earphones and shoved the i-pod inside my pocket. I thought he hadn't noticed that i was around.

"I know you are here" he said, and i could hear the smile in his voice . Then he sighed . Agonized. Sad.

"I thought you hadn't noticed!" I said like an utter moron.

"no ..i saw your car enetering the gate."

He was wearing a black sweatshirt.

Then he turned to look at me. He smiled for a second but the smile did not reach his eyes and that smile did lot shimmer his charm and aura... he was sick ... not sick sick ...but he looked sad.(IF THAT MAKES ANY SENSE )

I touched his shoulder instantly , without thinking . My hand did not ask my brain to do ? my hands have their OWN brains? I have to admit I had some of Renee's harebrained attitude.

He hesitated a bit and and i took it back.

"Rose said that you were sick ...are you alright now?"

"No..I'm better " he hesitated . maybe considering what to tell me next and he had a brooding expression on his face.

He sputtered for a second but didn't say a word.

I was looking _into_ his eyes all the time. They were not _so very_ deep. But I could peek into his soul today. He was really glum about something , which was his kinda usual self. But not to this extent and in school he would laugh talk and (pretend to be) happy but he did not really mingle.

The look on his face almost moved me to tears. ( i know it sounds cheesy)

"lets move inside . It's getting cold out here." He said and tore his gaze.

"yeah ... that would be good" I guess ...

I followed him into the house and waited in the hallway while he closed the door ever so calmly.

"Esme and Carlisle are not at home right now . They are at the hospital. Esme decided to go with him today." He said

"I should show you around"he said oh-so-suave.

I nodded and followed him. First he showed me the living room which was filled with his million certificates he had earned in his entire life. And many paintings and huge pictures and antiques.


End file.
